Scorching Sands od the Fox
by Rigbutter96
Summary: Naruto is the so of Pakura, and a proud citizen of Suna. And all he has to deal with is two insane teachers, a horny Temari, a pacifist Gaara, and the wacky dealings of the Kazekage. All in a days work for the Desert Fox.


**AN: A new idea that has been bugging me. I was thinking of different potential mothers for Naruto, and I thought of something: There are a heel of a lot of potentials. As for now, I have a new idea I will be trying. As always, the waffle hut dream is closer to a reality. In this story, Sasori didn't kill the Sandaime Kazekage, and is still in the village of sand.**

(Chapter 1)

She was running. Running as fast as she could. The leaves of the forest made way to the vast expanses of the desert as she ran, her heart pounding as she channeled chakra to her legs. In her hands was a small, blue bundle. The wind whipped up around her, as if welcoming her home. She didn't care, as long as she got to safety, as long as he was safe, she didn't care.

She saw the gates up ahead, the natural obsidian being a perfect defense against enemies. She saw the guards, recognition in their eyes as she zoomed past. She felt the chakra signatures following her, knew that they would need to talk with her, but all that mattered was the hospital.

She came to the building, bursting through the door as the doctors took in her haggard appearance. Her dirty blonde and green hair fell to her mid back, out of its usual bun. She had little more than prison rags on her lithe, female frame. Her honey brown eyes were filled with unshed tears as she looked for her mother, seeing her come running, Pakura sprinted to the honey haired woman, thrusting the blue bundle into her arms as she cried for the first time in months. "Mom, please, take care of him."

Hige Sango held the bundle, her heart dropping as she unwrapped the blanket. A tuft of dark green hair was on the head of a small child, sleeping away the night. Hige looked at her daughter, looking for the words that wanted to come out. "Pakura, is he…"

Pakura gave a frantic nod. "Yes. He's my son. My little Naruto."

Seeing that her daughter was frantic and exhausted, she led her to a nearby room, setting her in the bed. She handed Pakura the boy that had been proclaimed her son. Seeing that she was focused intently on him, Hige went out into the hall, coming face to face with the Kazekage. Seeing his emotionless face, she bowed. "Lord Kazekage. Pakura has returned. From what I can gather, she was held prisoner in a village. But, there was a… complication. She brought back a child she has openly stated as her son."

The Kazekage frowned as he thought. "The last mission she was on was in Fire Country, Chances are she was captured by them and forced to produce the child to get her bloodline. But, the only child born in Konoha was…"

He trailed off as his eyes widened before entering the room. Pulling the child, Naruto, from Pakura, he examined the boys stomach and saw a seal there.

Naruto was the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Handing him back to Pakura, who had tried to pull herself out of the bed, he left. The council needed to know about this.

(Council Chamber)

Entering the room, Gonzo the Fourth Kazekage sat in his chair. Looking at the assembled clan heads and council members he began. "Earlier today, Pakura Sango returned to the village after being kidnapped by Konoha to steal her bloodline. She has brought a child with her, and he is, based on his age, the newest Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. Now, before we get started on discussing what this entails, I would like to point out that the scorch release could be increased in power by his Jinchuriki state. Combined with the fact that Pakura's father is my uncle, and has the sand release, it is highly likely that he has both. Judging by that, he is a very important part of the village now. As such, he is to be raised by his family, and taught how to control his Tailed Beast. I know my wife is pregnant, and as such, when she gives birth we will seal the One tailed Shukaku into the baby. Are there any questions?"

A red haired man raised his hand, and Gonzo nodded. "What is it, Sasori?"

"Who is to teach the boy?" The man in question asked.

Gonzo smirked. "Why do you care? After all, it was you who killed the Sandaime, allowing us the excuse to enter the last war. Why the interest?"

Sasori sighed as he said. "If he is taught the art of puppetry, and combined with the demonic chakra, he could do things I could never dream of. As such, I believe a good teacher should be tasked with his education of the shinobi arts. As such, I say that I should help teach the boy."

Gonzo thought about it. Sasori was one of the strongest in the village, a contender to take his place. Pakura would no doubt teach the boy to control his bloodline, and his grandfather, Anza, would most likely teach him to control his sand based attacks. But to have Sasori teach him his puppetry would make him far stronger.

Seeing the wisdom in the decision he was about to make, he said. "As you wish, Sasori. Now…" He paused as he said. "Wait, who was the boys father?"

He realized that he had never asked. Deciding to, he made his way to the hospital again, Sasori accompanying him. Entering the room once again, Gonzo looked at a tired Pakura as she held Naruto. "Who is the boys father?"

Pakura had a flash of rage as she said. "An Uchiha named Kazadan. The man was the person I beat in my Chunin Exams when I was younger. He promised vengeance, and he got it. But, he gave me my son, so I can't fully hate him."

Gonzo was almost giddy with excitement. The Sharingan was in his village! The boy seemed to be the ultimate package. He had several powerful bloodlines, and was a Jinchuriki to boot! Controlling himself, he said. "Pakura…" he gained her attention once more, her expecting him to say something cruel. "Rest for now. But in the years to come, your son will become the star of Suna!"

(Eight years later)

The wind blowed as a child like figure sat on the roof of a nearby building. He had shaggy, slightly spiked, deep green hair. His onyx eyes were filled with boredom. He had on a black shirt and black pants, his feet covered in black sandals. On his neck was a black and white checkered scarf, a gift from his grandmother. Hanging off his back was a medium sized gourd with seals that were connected to the deserts of Suna, giving his unlimited sand for his use. In a sealing scroll on his hip were his five puppets, affectionately named the Five Fingered Death Squad by Baki.

He stood at an appropriate height of 4'9", and was smiling in a serene and happy manner. He had heard news that the Uchiha clan had been slaughtered, leaving only one survivor. He didn't know what to feel. His biological father was dead, and he supposed he was happy. But for some reason, he felt hollow inside. The Kazekage had sent his best agents to get scrolls on the Sharingan, how to use it, and anything else they could get without getting caught. They were supposed to be arriving soon.

Sighing, Naruto Sango turned and leapt off the building, making his way to his clan home, People stepped out of his path, fear overtaking them.

Of course they would, he was the Jinchuriki of the most powerful bijuu. He and his friend, Gaara, were feared by the village. And while they were never attacked, thanks to who their families were, they were certainly feared.

Gaara had been born, his mother surviving the birth to raise her children. It was due to her interference that Gaara hadn't been made a weapon, allowing him to get stronger to protect his village. And while Naruto was as old as the boys sister **(AN: Oh, and Kankuro was never born) **Temari, he was kind to the boy he would one day be teamed with.

About two years ago, Sasori had come and taught him the art of puppetry, and Naruto was a pro at it. His mother had taught him chakra control exercises from day one, making him have the control of a seasoned Jonin by his eighth birthday. The man had praised him, teaching him how to make Human Puppets.

Now he, Gaara, and Temari would join the academy, and hopefully become genin.

Entering his clan home, he took his sandals and gourd off, setting them in the hall. Seeing an extra pair of sandals by the door, he raised an eyebrow. They had a guest, something that didn't happen often. The Sango were one of the founding clans of Sunagakure, their status almost on par with the Kazekage family. To get visitors was rare for them.

Walking into the living room, he came face to face with a man that had raven hair tied in a rat tail down his back. His onyx eyes held a calm aura about them, his leaf ANBU attire the most prominent thing about him. Naruto looked to see the Kazekage and his family there, all seeming to be talking with the man. Seeing him there, Pakura spoke. "Naruto, meet Itachi Uchiha. He had decided to join Suna and help teach you how to use your sharingan."

Giving a shrug, Naruto grinned at the man. "Nice to meet ya!"

Itachi smiled at Naruto. "Likewise."

**AN: And thus begins my new story, but fret not my friends, I will be updating some stories when I have time!**


End file.
